Transformers Drabbles
by SkeletalSpade
Summary: A 'Game' I found on Live journal- A series of mini-stories written following a set of rules. All are BeexSam :3


This is a 'game' I found on Livejournal from a SamxBee group. Hope they don't mind me trying it out aswell ^^;  
_  
Rules_

1] Pick a fandom or pairing  
2] Put your playlist on random  
3] Write a scene that goes with the song- or something that you come up with because of it. You only have as long as the song to write the scene. Do not linger after the music stops, do not choose a different song just because it 'does not fit'.  
4] Do five songs  
5]Have fun!

**Pairing: BeexSam- Transformers movie verse****Song #1****- **Iris-Goo goo dolls

Time had fallen to a crawl. The stars above them sparkled slowly and softly, as if they were the many eyes of eternity, the only other being that approved of it's childrens love.

Sam relaxed against bumblebee's chest, gently stroking the metal plates he laid against the autobot. The large metallic hand of the transformer rested along Sam's back, fingers gently stroking him in a petting manner.

They had been laying there for hours, no, days. At first when they admitted their love to each other, everything was wonderful. Until _they_ figured it out. It was Sam's parents first who found Sam caressing the large Autobot that they demanded answers on his long nights alone, and what truly happened between him and Mikela.

The answers they got weren't liked.

Afterwards, they went to the Autobots. Sam going with un-shed tears as everything began feeling un-real. His parents, just like that, had abandoned him. Bumblebee had been there to comfort him, but then everything feel apart. Again.

The autobots had been disgusted by Bees and Sams relationship. There were even punches thrown, kicking, near close shots taken.

Battered and broken, Sam un-able to help, they had left as quickly as they could. Sam cried long and hard for bumblebee who couldn't shed tears. It lead them to the cliff where Bee had first taken Sam and Mikela, Sticking to themselves to comfort each other in the pain.

And there they lay now, a new comfort taking hold. While they were homeless, they had each other.

And that was enough.

**Song #2**- Snow white Queen- Evanescence

The snow was falling so quietly, so…softly. Sam could barely feel it on his new metal fingers, courtesy of holding onto the All-spark as it melted into Megatron's chest.

He sat under one of the large red-wood trees, his black body sticking out against the white. Bumblebee too stood out, a yellow clump of metal against white was very noticeable.

As if the bot knew Sam was thinking of him, he felt a finger ran over his still human-sized face, shuddering slightly. He could still feel everything as if he was still flesh. But he wasn't, not any more.

his parents had decided he wasn't their son. No, they had decided that he was something else. An alien trying to confuse them, and….

"Sam…"

The soft voice of bumblebee caused him to lean back into the large yellow bot, watching the snow fall as the ground slowly coloured red. Sam turned his head, a mechanical smile at his friend…or was he something more?

"I'm fine 'Bee."

Sam turned away slowly, sad smile, eyes turned to the ground. The last of his 'human blood dribbled out, adding to the red-colouring snow. Soon it turned into blue energon, causing Bee to whirr and click, carefully wrapping up hi arm.

Sam no longer had any 'human' left in him.

No, That Sam died awhile ago.

**Song #3**- New Divide- Linkin Park

The rain was falling, fast and hard. The fast growing puddles rumbled slightly as the Large autobot, Small to the others, tried to creep alongside the building. The decepticons were close-He couldn't let them know he was there.

Battle mask down, cannon charged and ready, bumblebee continually glanced around, pausing to give a short burst of speed ina sprint to hide behind another building. Against his chest was a huddled, shivering and groaning Sam. Half of his body was already covered in a mix of silver and black metal. The al-sparks power making him change was continuing slowly, and the pain was evident. Bee gave a worried glance down, but could spare only that. His head shot up again, a low rumbling and high pitched pattering was just around the corner. The Decepticons-They were so close to finding them-!

Aiming low, Bumblebee blasted a nearby building. After the huge explosion the yellow autobot moved immediately, running fast-paced while clutching the pained sam to his chest.

half rolling on his shoulder, he landed behind yet another building on his knee, foot, and hand. Canon pointed out, he stood yet again. He wouldn't let the Decepticons get to sam-He would protect him with his life!

Another groan and shaking from the human earned a low worried noise from bumblebee as he stood, inching around the building to look for more cover from both the decepticons and the rain.

**Song #4**- Gone Forever- Three Days Grace

Sam stumbled out from the bar, angry words following him as he stumbled on the sidewalk. His mind couldn't piece together what the words were exactly, he just knew they were at least irritated. Not that he would've bee able to blame them- That had been the fifth bar fight he'd been in that evening, and it hadn't even bena few hours. He wasn't even completely waste yet!

Muttering under his breath, Sam shuffled along the side walk, hand pushed into his old jeans pocket while the other scratched at the stubble forming on his chin. At 18 years, he had finally become legal to drink-and he needed it.

'Shit, I'm thinking about it…'  
He couldn't NOT think about it unless he was wasted.

It had been a clear night like this when…when he…died. Bumblebee had left him, after promising he would stay with him, and now..now…

Sams footsteps stumbled, leaning against the brick building for support. Un-controlled sobs racked his body, clammy and shaking hands grabbing at his hair to pull on something. Nonono, he had to...not...think about it. Stay in control…

but it was hard not too. He had screamed his love to bumblebee as he laid there dying, the same words a dying whisper on bumblebees lips. The decepticons were gone, but..  
so was bumblebee. His Love.

**Song #5**- I'm still here- Goo goo dolls

Sam gave a small laugh, one that almost felt odd coming from him. Fireflies buzzed around his head as if agreeing, scattering slightly as a whirring click and enjoyment came from Bumblebee. They sat, Bee with his legs crossed and Sam leaning against his stomach plating. It had been the first time they saw fire flies, And Bumblebee had been surprised.

The large autobot held out a large mechanical finger, letting several fireflies land before taking off again.

Sam tried to imitate him, but he was too low to be really noticed. Bee seemd to read his mind, lifting Sam gently up onto his shoulder, the boy glancing up in thanks as a firefly landed on his finger.

This was the first time in awhile they could relax like this. From the small burglaries, keeping hidden from the raging autobots, Decepticons and parents, They had little time to enjoy each others company.

As if realizing this, Sam leaned against Bee's head, turning slightly to plant a small kiss on the size of the autobot's head, a soft whirring of clicks in response as bee tilted his head, leaning it against Sam's body.


End file.
